


Pleasing Hugo

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus loves to give Hugo what he wants, and today, it's especially important to please him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing Hugo

Albus felt more than a little ridiculous. When he looked in the mirror, he saw the skinny lines of his boyish body confined in red lace and black vinyl straps. His dick was cramped into red-lace knickers, which felt embarrassingly good when he shifted and the rough lace rubbed against his balls. The pleather garter belt was nothing more than shiny black material that barely covered his ass, and the thigh-high stockings and bright red stilettos were uncomfortable. He felt like a clumsy toddler when he took his first steps, stumbling to the bed. At the very least, he wouldn't have to walk very far tonight.

Hugo was still in the loo as Albus adjusted the lace of his corset and posed himself on the bed. He knew what Hugo liked; the walls at Hugo's flat were plastered with suggestions of it—glittering pinups from the 1950s, beautiful men chained to walls, photographs of Hugo's dick with a cock ring tight at its base. Albus knew the exact things that turned Hugo on: stockings, lace, leather, and lipstick. He just hoped he looked good enough to pull it off. Especially in a place like this, at the Burrow, where anyone could discover them if they weren't careful.

When Hugo entered the room, he was wiping his hands on a towel. "I thought tonight, we could just— _oh_."

Hugo's jaw dropped a little and he fumbled to close the door, discard the towel, and lock the door all at the same time.

"Yeah, I thought we could skip going out tonight, too," Albus purred, stretching his long legs out. He hoped he looked sexy and not awkward as he attempted to mimic the poses he'd seen of the pinups. One leg stretched out long, one leg bent at the knee, all curves and dark, glossy lips. He puckered them to get his point across, but Hugo was already undressing hastily as he rushed the bed, so Albus figured it was overkill.

Albus sat up onto his knees when Hugo was close enough to the bed, jaw still agape and perfect blue eyes wide as he trembled on the button of his fly.

"Come here and let me help you with that," Albus whispered, lowering his eyes as he unfastened the button and pulled the zip down hard. Hugo groaned and Albus felt his cock hardening under the lace of his knickers. "Yeah, you like it, don't you? Tell me what you want to see. I'm all yours tonight."

If it was possible for Hugo's jaw to drop further, Albus thought it must have done so right then. Albus ignored the surprised look in favor of pulling Hugo's thick cock out of his trousers. Albus and Hugo both moaned at the same time.

"Yeah, like that, don't you?" Albus whispered, pressing a kiss to its flaccid length. "Tell me."

"I love it," Hugo whispered. He had never been the most vocal lover, but Albus was hoping tonight would change all that.

"What do you love?" Albus asked, stroking Hugo's prick to hardness and sucking gently then at the head. "Tell me what you love."

"Love your mouth," Hugo grunted. He reached out and gripped Albus's head, the muscles and veins in his arm trembling as he held him still and gently thrust his hips forward into Albus's too-red mouth. "Love your Goddamn mouth, Albus."

Albus whined. He loved his mouth too, especially when it was around Hugo's thick cock and even better when his nose touched the tuft of red curls at the base. Hugo thrust into him slowly, grunting and growling naughty things like, "perfect mouth," until Albus was sure he was going to come just from listening to that filthy litany of praise.

That was when Albus decided he had to pull away or they were both going to come too fast. _Again_. That was the problem with sneaking around, spending summers with the Weasley family at the Burrow—there was never just time to get a good, slow fuck from Hugo in private. This was the closest they'd managed in weeks.

Albus pulled off Hugo's prick and leaned down to suck at his balls, nudging Hugo's trousers off the rest of the way with his fingertips. He looked up, watching as Hugo's head lolled back and his Adam's apple bobbed thickly in a swallow.

One last swipe of the flat of his tongue to Hugo's balls and then Albus sat back on his heels, groaning quietly at the hard angle of the stiletto pushed between his arse cheeks. Some other time, he would love to be fucked with that too, but now was not that time.

"So you like?" Albus asked, pulling away and turning over, exposing his ass, where he'd cut out a hole to fit Hugo's cock through the lace. "Easy access, just for you," he said, holding back a giggle.

"Merlin," Hugo groaned.

Hugo was on the bed in and instant, and when he pressed his finger to Albus's arse, he groaned deeply at what he found there.

"Already prepared?" Hugo asked, fucking Albus slowly with one, then two fingers. Albus had already lubricated himself fully, ready to give Hugo everything he wanted.

"Am I a naughty boy?" Albus panted, biting down into the sheets. "Do you need to spank and fuck me to teach me a lesson?"

Hugo grunted again. Albus loved that. He never told Hugo, of course, because then Hugo might become conscious of the noise and never do it again. But he loved the guttural, masculine noise more than anything in the world.

"Yeah, you're a filthy little boy," Hugo said hoarsely. "Filthy little boy who needs a big prick up his arse."

"Yeah," Albus panted. "Yeah, I need that so bad, been so bad, Hugo, so, so bad…"

Hugo wasted no time. It was another thing Albus loved—Hugo never hesitated. So when Hugo mounted Albus and shoved his prick all the way in to the hilt and then grabbed a handful of Albus's hair to boot, Albus was not at all surprised to be holding back his screams and arching into the most uncomfortable but erotic position he'd ever been in.

"Tell me," Albus gasped. "Tell me—what you—what you like— _please_!" He was begging, his cock roughly rubbed against the lace of his panties. He was already beyond hard, balls swollen and aching.

"Love your tight arse," Hugo said, biting down at Albus's shoulder as he laid his large body over Albus's small frame. "Love your big prick getting hard in these knickers. Love your body. Love fucking you so hard."

Hugo came quickly and rolled Albus over to finish up on his face. When he was done, he sucked Albus off to completion, which lasted an embarrassing five minutes from the moment Hugo's lips touched his length.

When they lay breathlessly panting beside one another, satiated and drowsy, Albus reached out and cupped Hugo's cheek.

"Happy birthday, mate," he whispered into Hugo's mouth.


End file.
